The purpose of this proposed study is adapt, implement, and evaluate a telephone smoking cessation intervention tailored to "hard-to-reach" smokers using worksites as a recruitment source. An existing, untested telephone smoking cessation intervention will be adapted for blue collar smokers and other smokers who, in the past, have not responded to existing smoking cessation programs offered by worksites. This proposed three year project builds on the existing Cancer Information Service (CIS) which operates a telephone service designed to respond to callers' questions concerning cancer. A special smoking cessation hotline will be added to the existing Washington CIS service; the hotline will be well-publicized in selected worksites in the greater Seattle area. The Puget Sound area is recognized for its progressive attitudes toward worksite smoking policies and cessation efforts. Callers to the worksite- publicized cessation hotline who agree to participate in the study, will be randomized to intervention or control groups. The intervention group will receive the adapted intervention based on the stage model of cessation. A two-armed experimental design will be used to evaluate the efficacy of the telephone cessation intervention. Project endpoints include initial and long-term smoking cessation rates. Self-reported long-term cessation rates (twelve months) will be biochemically validated. In addition, participation rates (1) between worksites, and (2) of blue collar workers relative to white collar workers will be documented, as will psychosocial variables related to cessation.